Words Unspoken
by Dragon-of-Writing
Summary: As the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words... OCxCannon, don't like don't read : GrimmjowxSauria


Sauria sighed as once again, she failed to get the words of the petty girls out of her head. _'What, that beast hasn't told you he loves you?'_ then the girl's grating cackle filled her head and she groaned '_It's because he doesn't, and you're stupid to think he could ever love you._' the girl's friend had sneered at her before they stalked off. Sauria had to fight the urge to go and rearrange their faces, and not because they had verbally assaulted her. No, but because they had voiced her secret fears. Of course, Sauria wasn't stupid. She had entered the relationship knowing the ex-Espada would most likely never voice any kind of emotional attachment to her.

Unless him going around declaring her as "his" and off limits to other men counted. That he voiced a loooooot. A wry smile spread the shinigami's lips as she thought of how possessive he was. Surely, if he didn't care for her at all, he wouldn't be like that, right? The smile fell as she thought more about it. Wasn't it Grimmjow's nature to be 'the King' in everything? Even in a relationship he could care less about? And claiming her as his would just be a part of that, wouldn't it? She subconsciously began to worry at her lip with her teeth, lost in thought as her feet carried on, walking down a familiar path she hadn't meant to go down. But she was oblivious to her surroundings as her brow furrowed, self doubt filling her head.

~

The bluenette that was currently the object of Sauria's worries was currently lazing about, having discarded his jacket in favor of letting his hierro soak in the heat of the sun. Grimmjow allowed a satisfied smile to curve his lips, enjoying a rare moment of peace. This had to be one of his favorite spots in the shinigami ridden hell hole he was stuck in. It was in the forest surrounding the Seireitei, a simple but isolated clearing that provided him an escape from the damned scrutinizing eyes and degrading looks he got from the shinigami. His lip curled back into a sneer and his brow furrowed deeply, already closed eyes squeezing shut as anger began to fill him. He hated those fucking pricks! Always looking down on him, as if they were better than he was! He ground his teeth, his previous good mood instantly forgotten before he froze.

Clear as day in his mind was an image that made his mask feel funny. That infuriating woman that captured his interest like no other bitch had, Sauria. His features softened as he thought of her. She was a shinigami, but she didn't have those eyes he hated so god damned much, ones he hated looking at. No, he liked looking at her eyes, although he had no clue why. Maybe it was because they changed color? He had noticed that early on in their "relationship" (at least, that's what his annoying brat of a sister told him it was). They were regularly a chocolate brown, but the Sexta had noticed whenever she was really happy or aroused they warmed to a golden color. "Heh." He chuckled and a smirk stretched his lips as he remembered all the times he had watched as those eyes had turned gold because of him.

Although lately, Grimmjow had noticed he didn't even need his body to do it. Even random things he did or said would make her ridiculously happy. His mask always tingled at the sight, and he'd make a note to do it again just to see her reaction. Grimmjow wondered what it could possibly mean, considering he'd never felt anything remotely similar to it before. He opened one eye lazily as a cloud passed over the sun, before his other eye shot open. The bluenette felt frozen as he just stared up above, wondering if this was a damned joke. The cloud was in the shape of a fucking heart. "It ain't like that dammit!" He growled at it, as if that would make it go away. Yet it stayed, taking its sweet time in passing. Annoyed now, the arrancar sat up, grabbing a rock in his hand before chucking it up at offending cloud. He 'tched' when it didn't make it towards it mark and crashed into the trees somewhere.

"Whatever, stupid fucking cloud." He muttered as he stood up, brushing the stray grass off his pants. If the dumb cloud wanted to be like that it could, he was leaving.

~

Sauria jumped as a loud crash sounded throughout the forest, and realized she was close to the clearing. It was probably the best place to go at the moment, to help her clear her head before she saw Grimmjow again. He seemed to have a weird ability to know when something was bothering her, even when she did her best to hide it. She sighed before entering the clearing, almost tripping over a branch when she saw Grimmjow just standing there. The one time I don't want him to be here! What the hell? "G-Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

He looked towards her, his eyes widened slightly before her words seemed to sink in and they narrowed "What, do I need yer damned permission to come here now woman?" Sauria flushed in irritation and snapped back "Why can't you just answer a freaking question?" Grimmjow seemed taken aback at her snippy attitude, and Sauria now flushed with shame, realizing she was letting her bad mood get the best of her already. "What's up with ya?" He scowled at her, his cobalt eyes piercing her own brown ones, which made her fidget nervously. "I..." '_What, that beast hasn't told you he loves you?_' She froze as those words echoed throughout her mind once more. "Oi, woman, finish yer damn sentence! I ain't gonna stand here all day waitin' fer ya to do it!" His gruff voice banished the voice from her mind, but now Sauria had to know if that smug bitch had been right.

"Grimmjow...do you love me? Or even like me at all? If you don't why are you even with me? I just need to hear yo-mmpph?" her heart lurched as his hand was suddenly covering her mouth, his eyes boring into hers "That's what's buggin' ya...? God yer an idiot." His eyes left hers for the briefest of moments to look up, and something in his eyes changed at whatever he saw up there. An urge to look up filled her, but she was too scared, keeping her eyes on Grimmjow as she waited for him to say something else. Those amazing eyes of his fell back to hers, and he took his hand off her mouth to instead wrap his arm around her, pulling her close until their noses touched. Sauria was surprised, but felt the fear melt away as she slowly wrapped her arms around him too. A rare smile graced his lips, "That doesn't even deserves a reply, since ya should already know, idiot." Sauria could only smile in reply as she suddenly understood how dumb her fears had really been before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that had her toes curling.

After all, his actions spoke louder than his words.


End file.
